


Tease Me Not

by yellow_canary



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Light Spanking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sara Teasing Ava, Sweet Ending Though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_canary/pseuds/yellow_canary
Summary: Anonymous asked: But how many times have Avalance stopped mid-sex like “Want to take a break?” “I could use some water.”





	Tease Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Look who’s answering those prompts you all sent me months ago. If you want me to do your prompt leave me a comment or ask here or on Tumblr @avasharpe

Sara does it once and only once. 

It had been a long day at work, the new agents made more of a mess than the Legends usually did. Sara, her sweet Sara, had hugged her and began to massage her feet. Slowly stripping her and thoroughly relaxing her, by massaging her valva and using her tongue to release Ava’s desire. However, they had been rudely interrupted by a call from the Legends as the newest aberration took precedence. 

Since then, Sara had taken every opportunity to tease her and be her usual snarky and smug self about it. Sara let her fingers roam over Ava’s body, always ending up over Ava’s groin. However, they were never alone and never able to sneak off long enough to get anything done. Ava got more worked up as the mission drag on and on. 

Finally, everything was finished. As Sara congratulated the team, Ava could barely stand it. She was so close to her released, yet so far. Ava didn't even want to wait till after the joy of filing the paperwork. As soon as the team turned their backs, Ava opened a portal and dragged Sara into their bedroom. 

Ava barely managed to take off her coat and strip off her pants before she sat on the bed and tangling her hand in Sara's hair. Ava guided Sara to her knees and her mouth to Ava’s vulva. Sara merely chuckled before she let her tongue run over Ava’s slit. Sara slowly worked her tongue around her vaginal opening and Ava let out a long drawn out moan. 

Sara’s tongue soon found her clit and rubbed soft circles around her hardening bud. After a day of torture, Ava was so worked up and ready to cum. Yet, Sara moved her tongue down and went back to working on her labia and pushing her tongue inside her. Ava moaned again and could feel Sara's smug grin against her skin. Sara slowly moved her tongue in and out then licked her from top to bottom and pulled away.

“Want to take a break? I could use some water,” Sara said smileing up at her. 

Ava’s hand was still holding her head and she used it to pull Sara’s hair. Just hard enough to let her know that Ava meant business. “I swear to Beebo Sara if you don’t finish me off I’m going to turn you over and spank you and then I’m going to shove a vibrator up your pussy and leave it on until you’re begging me to let you cum!”

“Promise?” Sara asked, that smirk never falling from her face.

Ava just rolled her eyes and pulled Sara's head back to her vulva. Sara got the hint and zeroed in on Ava’s clit, sucking on the soft bud and quickly letting Ava fall over the edge. Her orgasm was intense as Ava’s legs shook and she forgot how to think as the hights of her pleaser overwhelmed her scenes. 

Her fingers released their grip on Sara's hair, letting go of her head as Ava collapsed back onto the bed. Sara removed her mouth from Ava’s vagina, which continued to contract as her orgasm came to an end. Sara slowly crawled up the bed, gently stripping herself as she went until she was down to her underwear and curled up on the bed next to Ava. 

Ava rolled over onto her side and propped her head up on her elbow and ran her fingers along Sara's waist down to the curve of her ass. She pulled her hand back and gave Sara’s ass a slap causing Sara to giggle. 

“What am I going to do with you?” Ava asked, a soft smile spreading across her face.

“Love me?” Sara replied with a shy smile that graced her cheeks.

Ava laughed and leaned in, kissing Sara for the first time in hours. “That, you don't have to worry about.”

on't have to worry about.”


End file.
